


Fracking

by Uniasus



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drinking to Cope, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniasus/pseuds/Uniasus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol typically leads to bad decisions. Takes place during Season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fracking

She could see through the bottle. Straight through to the weird image of her boots distorted by the glass. Why did it always seem like the bottle was deeper before she started taking swigs from it? Why couldn’t there be a never-ending bottle? Actually, there probably was considering how the XO never seemed to be without some. So the better question was, why didn’t she have one?

Why did she need one anyway? If the Colonel had one, could she just use his.

It took her longer than usual to pull herself out of the chair, and she more stumbled into the podium than came to stand behind it turn off the looping video of Scar. Kara placed a hand on the wall to help steady her walk as she made her way to the door. She tripped on an elevated piece of metal in the doorway, landing on her hands and somehow the bottle managed not to break. 

Taking a couple of breaths, she let her vision sort itself out and then put effort into lifting her legs over the offending piece of metal. It took longer than she wanted and come tomorrow her knees were going to be bruised. Thank the gods it was late and no one was around to witness this. 

It was also the gods’ luck that she made it to the XO’s quarters without running into any of the nighttime staff. She knocked on the door with the bottle; the noise causing her ears to ring faintly and she narrowed her eyes in a wince. The door opened quickly and there the old drunk stood in military pants and a gray tee.

“Starbuck, what are you doing here?”

She didn’t answer, but instead pushed by him and paid extra care to her feet so as to not trip again. Ah, there was what she was looking for; half a decanter on the desk and a half filled glass beside it. 

In two seconds it had disappeared down her throat. 

“Lieutenant!”

“Come on Colonel, you really wanna drink alone?” Kara half sat, half collapsed into the seat in front of the desk and set her own empty container down on the wood heavily. 

There was a pensive moment of silence, and then the door closed. Tigh walked over to his cabinet, grabbed a second glass, and then sat down in the empty seat behind the desk. He pulled Kara’s glass towards him and poured them both a drink. 

“You wanna talk?” he asked, not looking up.

“Do you?” She didn’t get an answer and made a noise of dismissal. “Didn’t think so.”

They both reached for their glasses and poured the amber liquid straight down their throats, swallowing only after the glass was empty. Repeat once, repeat twice, repeat ? Kara couldn’t tell how much she had had at this time of the night, but apparently the XO’s bottle wasn’t bottomless either. Frack.

“You should probably leave Starbuck,” Tigh motioned towards the door with his chin. 

She looked in the bottom of her glass and once again was greeted with a distorted image of her boots. Sighing she placed the glass on the table and stood up. Or tried to at least, she ended up on the floor instead. 

“Up you go,” sturdy arms grabbed her under her arms and lifted her to her feet where she wobbled before teetering forward into a chest. Blinking, Kara looked up into Tigh’s face. She couldn’t tell what his expression meant, or what the words he was saying were, but the sound was starting to give her a headache because at this moment it was too much for her brain to handle incoming signals and keep her upright. 

So she did what she could to stop the noise.   
She kissed him.

And…was he kissing back?

The sudden force of her back hitting the desk was a ‘yes, with vigor’.

Come morning she was most likely to regret this, but now, with ambrosia in her veins and no desire to face what was outside that metal door let alone what was outside the walls of Galactica, this seemed like a good idea. 

She pushed her elbows into the desk, elevating herself and deepening the kiss while Tigh settled on his knees at the edge and grabbed her face in his hands. A good type of light headedness came over her as one of the XO’s hands slipped behind her head to rip out the band holding her hair back, taking out a chunk of hair with it. 

Kara wiggled, not able to do much in this position. She didn’t know if Tigh recognized that or not, but she found him pushing her all the way down with enough force that when her shoulders hit the desktop she felt pain. There was the sound of breaking glass and she switched her body so she was lying lengthwise on the desk, Tigh now able to have all of his lower legs on the wood as he continued to straddle her. 

Blood erupted in her mouth as he bit her tongue and she retaliated by pushing his face away and biting his lip so it stretched out as her arms moved away. The XO growled, actually growled!, and dug his nails into her upper arms, leaving faint scratches. Kara found herself disappointed that it was regulation to keep fingernails short; she would have welcomed the pain of blood drawing scratches. 

Her hands moved down his arms, digging deep into the flesh as their mouths met again, not kissing so much as trading one bite for the other. The was a tearing sound and then cold air hit her stomach, who knew the old drunk had it in him to rip through both her shirts at once? Kara pulled him down directly on top of her and started laying bites to his neck. She could feel him sucking hard at the skin on her collar bone, his hands digging into hips and his half formed erection pressing into her bare stomach through his pants. It twitched when she ripped his own shirt open from the back. 

Tigh shed it quickly and for a moment they both paused, her hand running up his chest while his ran down hers. Then he quickly got off her and starting taking his pants off; Kara slid off the desk too and began to do the same, removing underwear with the pants. 

He caught her as she was taking her bra off, hands still tied up in it, so she could do nothing as he shoved her once again onto the desk, cutting a bare toe on a glass shard as she stumbled back to sit on the edge. Kara flicked her bra into a corner, leaned forward, and wrapped her hand around his dick and pulled him toward her, pinching the underside as his mouth tore the skin around her left nipple. 

She arched back, the pain a strange sense of pleasure as she moved her hands to cup Tigh’s butt and dug her pathetic little nails in as hard as she could in an effort to draw blood of her of own. She must have, because eventually he toppled, once again ending up with Kara taking up most of the desk with the XO above her. 

It wasn’t an arrangement she liked. 

They were so close together, and Tigh so focused on biting her breasts, that a hard buck of her hips was enough to throw him off balance and give Kara the opportunity to reverse their positions. She grinned impishly at the old man beneath her and he returned it with a snarky grin.   
He pulled her down by grabbing her dog tag, the metal balls digging into her neck as Tigh held her down and began attacking her right ear with barely concealed force.   
“What happened to your other ID?” he panted in her ear. 

“Lost it,” she answered, digging nails into his abs between them and elevating herself only to lower back down and encasing the XO’s erection. He hissed in pleasure, releasing the chain as she took him in all at once. 

“Where’s Ellen?”

“Not here,” His hands on her hips were stronger than she thought possible, keeping her steady as he lifted his hips to pound into her. 

The feel of just one dog tag thumping between her breasts and the hazy pain due to the alcohol made her want more. More blood, more pain, more numbness and a whole lot less thinking. She wanted to be pounded into the floor, feel her head hit the ground, and the cold of metal on her back. 

Halfway through a thrust she turned, rolling the two of them off the desk and on to the floor, glass bits digging into her back and legs. Tigh never stopped, but with his increased control the thrusts were harder, deeper, stronger. Kara left marks on his back, shoulders, and even bit through his lower lip as an orgasm flew through her, the tensing of her body sending the XO into one of his own a minute later. 

She might have screamed the name of a certain pyramid player, she might not have. She couldn’t remember. But she did recall Colonel Tigh digging his face in her hair and whisper/whimpering a name she couldn’t catch. 

They panted for a while, sharing air while they caught their breath. Eventually Tigh pulled out of her and stood, offering her a hand up and silently pushing her towards a knocked over chair. “Sit, and I’ll get that glass out of your back.”

Kara righted the piece of furniture and sat backwards on it. After a moment, Tigh pulled over the other chair, placed a bowl on the desk, and began using a pair of tweezers to pick out the glass. When he was done, he told her to stand and he did the same for her legs. 

“You can borrow one of my extra shirts,” he offered as he dumped the glass into the trash, not looking at her. 

“Thanks,” she said, looking for her pants. She redoned them, slipped her bra back on, and then accepted the clothing the colonel offered to her. Kara raised an eyebrow when she realized he was still stark naked but for the most part ignored him while she finished getting dressed.   
Fully clothed, she made her way over to door and began to twist the door handle. 

“Starbuck.”

She turned her head, not enough to look at her superior, but enough to show she was listening.   
“If you ever don’t wanna talk, I’m here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for one of my college roommates for her birthday.


End file.
